Toy Box
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: My first ever attempt at Thorki fanfiction and probably also my first story that could not possibly fit in the canon anywhere ever. Warnings: This is a naughty story. It has psuedo-incest Thorki , oral, and sex toy use. If you're not of legal age, don't read it.


If one were to ask Thor what the best thing about Midgard was, he would probably answer something sweet and simple. He might say something as off-beat as 'coffee' or 'Poptarts,' or he might say something as noble and endearing as 'my friends.' Either way, it was the wrong answer. Loki knew the right answer, and it was nothing so cute and innocent as coffee or friends or poptarts.

Thor was lying on the bed naked. His hair was splayed out to either side on the pillow, and his hands were folded over the cut muscle of his stomach. His blue eyes were filled with a look of confusion. Loki's pale, slender fingers held a cylindrical object. Each end was domed, and a wire protruded from one connecting it to a tiny controller. It was black and made of smooth plastic. A mischievous smile was set on Loki's lips as he rolled the object between his fingers.

"What is that?" Thor asked, knitting his brows together. He propped himself up on his elbows to try and get a better look, but Loki placed a hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back down to the bed.

"It's a Midgardian device," Loki replied vaguely. He seated himself between Thor's legs with his knees arched over Thor's thighs.

"I can see that," Thor stated. "What sort of device is it?"

"It's a toy." That serpentine smile seemed to grow a little wider. Thor frowned. The strange cylinder did not look like anything a child ought to be playing with, most especially in Loki's hands. "Do you want to see what it does?" The glimmer that flashed through Loki's eyes was all too familiar to his elder brother. It spoke of mischief, and it could either mean a lot of pleasure or a lot of trouble.

"What if I say no?" Thor asked, knowing the answer already.

"Then you shall get no further attention from me tonight." Loki tossed his raven hair with a quick movement of his head. "And wouldn't that be a terrible shame?" Loki asked, trailing his fingers up Thor's chest. Thor's eyes were drawn to the body before him. His gaze followed down the pale, lithe legs that were draped over his, and he could see the stirrings of arousal between them. He licked his lips.

"Alright then, what does it do?" Thor returned to look at his brother's face just in time to catch it lighting up with mischievous glee.

"It would be a little difficult to explain, dear brother." Loki's voice was a mock of innocence. "So you'll have to allow me to demonstrate. Spread your legs."

"What?" Thor snorted. Loki shifted so his legs were no longer draped over Thor's and he was sitting back on his heels. He put a hand on each of Thor's thighs and pushed at them insistently.

"You heard me, Thor." Loki half-lidded his eyes and made a face that dripped with seduction. It was a look he had used to get what he wanted out of Thor countless times, but it still worked like a charm.

"Fine." Thor allowed his legs to be spread, resigned to submit to whatever Loki had in store for him. It would be worth it later… Probably.

Loki took a bottle of lube off the night stand and carefully coated the cylinder with it. There had been a few times when he had allowed Loki to penetrate him. They were very rare, and Thor did not particularly enjoy them. Sex with Loki was always good, of course, but it was not as good when Thor was doing the receiving. It was clear that Loki meant to put this "toy" inside him, and Thor did not like the idea of that at all. The thunderer kept his mouth shut on the matter. He reminded himself that enduring Loki's little experiment was the only way to guarantee he did not have to take care of his needs without his brother's help.

"Oh don't look so glum, Thor," Loki teased. "How do you know you won't like it if you haven't even tried it?" Thor tried to glare at Loki, but it came out looking more like he was pleading with Loki to cut to the chase. Loki pressed a slick finger to Thor's entrance, and it made him exhale sharply. The elder prince of Asgard had to remind himself to stay relaxed. The object was only about as thick as a thumb, and if he did not tense up, it would not hurt. Loki slipped his long finger inside and began moving it, probing around for that one special spot. Thor gasped again, this time in pleasure, as the pad of Loki's finger brushed across his prostate. Then Loki withdrew the digit.

"What are you doing?" Thor looked down at Loki, trying to discern the point of finally starting to do something slightly pleasurable only to stop.

"Finding my target." Loki began slipping the cylindrical object in without warning. He pushed it until it was exactly where his finger had touched Thor's prostate. The elder god shifted his hips a little. There was pressure now, but not enough to provide him any kind of satisfaction. Thor wondered briefly if that was the point of the toy. He didn't wonder long. The little remote had been waiting in Loki's other hand. Thor heard a small click before white stars shot up behind his eyes.

"AH~!" Thor couldn't believe the sound that had just escaped his throat. It was about an octave higher than his normal voice. It sounded more like a noise he would expect from Loki. The toy, if that really was what it was, vibrated against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his body. Thor had been only half-hard when Loki started, but he was fully erect in a matter of seconds. Loki was laughing.

"Well I'll be. You were so adverse to the idea of me trying this little toy, and now look at you." Thor could not even think of a response. The device in side him was relentless. "This is just the lowest setting. I wonder what happens if I turn it up?"

"No do-" Click. "MNN!" Thor had bit down hard on his lower lip, determined not to make that shameful sound from before.

"Oh, you don't want me to hear you moan like a whore, dear brother?" Loki was having entirely too much fun. "I suppose I could help you with that." Loki crawled over Thor and straddled his chest. "How about we put your mouth to good use?" Loki grabbed Thor's hair and pulled his head upward, pressing his lips against the head of his cock. "Suck it," he commanded. Thor opened his lips and allowed Loki to violate his mouth. Thor's own cock was throbbing. Precum dripped from the tip and onto his stomach. Loki looked over his shoulder at it briefly, a wicked idea forming in his head.

Though Thor was often generous enough to stimulate Loki's member while they 'made love,' as Thor called it, Loki had cum many times simply from having his brother's cock inside him. The same could not be said for Thor. Those few times he had acquiesced to being drilled by Loki, he had to be finished with Loki's hand or mouth. In other words, Thor had never cum from prostate stimulation. That was going to change tonight, the God of Mischief decided.

"I'm going to turn it up, Thor. Be careful not to bite down." Loki moved his hips slightly, and he could see how hard Thor was trying to pleasure Loki even while the toy in his ass was making him lose his mind. A soft click preceded a loud, throaty moan around Loki's cock.

Thor normally gave a pretty decent blow job. He was considerate, thorough, minded his teeth, never forgot to use his tongue and made sure to stimulate Loki's balls. At the moment, though, he was being rather sloppy. He sucked and lapped at Loki with mindless passion. His hands were squeezing Loki's buttocks and sometimes pulling Loki's member further into his mouth. Loki was feeling his own pleasure building. Soon it was rather hard to hold himself up on his knees, so he leaned forward to support himself of his hands. It was a much better angle anyway. Thor no longer had to crane his neck up to do the job and was able to take Loki much deeper as a result.

Orgasm was growing closer and closer for them both. Loki turned the bullet up another click, and Thor started bucking his hips sporadically. Thor was moaning almost constantly now, sending hot vibrations through Loki's cock. One more click up, one more loud, long moan, and Loki came undone. He came in Thor's mouth hard, nearly screaming his brother's name as he did so. That was enough to finish Thor too. Hot ribbons of cum coated his stomach and all the way up to his chest as his hips bucked and twitched in helpless ecstasy.

Loki collapsed onto his side, lying oddly catlike at the head of the bed. For a long time, there heavy breathing and the buzz of the toy was all that could be heard. After a minute or so, Thor started whimpering. Loki opened one eye, suddenly snapped out of his post-coital stupor. A grin stretched its way across his face. The mighty Thor, Prince of Asgard, wielder of Mjonir, member of the Avengers and one of Middgard's greatest heroes was whimpering.

"Want me to turn it off?" Loki asked. Thor nodded weakly. Loki held to remote, toying with the idea of just leaving it on and letting Thor try to take the remote from him even as he was disabled by over stimulation. Then Loki turned it off. Thor released a long, shaky sigh.

"Thank you," he panted.

"You can repay me for turning it off later." Loki scooted down so he was lying next to Thor. The blue-eyed god turned his head to look at Loki, a mischievous grin on his own face.

"I was thanking you for using the toy, but I can repay you for that too if you like." Loki looked shocked for about a split second before he returned Thor's smirk.

"I look forward to it."

END SCENE!


End file.
